the life of spartan A-213
by cerberus avenger
Summary: this story takes place around a six after the events of halo 4. so its about a surviving Spartan III who chooses to be placed in the Spartan IV program. and he starts to develop friendship with the people in the team and then something horrible will happen which will plunge the team into chaos. rated T just to be sure, it may change in the future


**This is my first fan fiction, so chill. If there are any improvements I could make please tell!**

**The protagonist is Spartan Adrian-213 he is an ex-Spartan III and voluntarily chosen to be absorbed into the Spartan IV. He wears the Venator raptor armour set with the colour of steel with a few of the plating with the colour of red.**

**The Deuteragonist is Vira-315 she wears a set of infiltrator armour set coloured completely black for night operations and she never parts with her well-manufactured sniper rifle.**

The lone Spartan slowly walks down the corridor avoiding most of the personnel that sped past him. After what seems like hours trying to find his newly assigned team's locker room he feels a sense pride finding it.

When he quietly steps into the locker room He sees multiple Spartans bickering on about their previous mission. He slowly showed a smirk under his helmet while seemingly staring at the group of Spartans.

Amongst all the soldiers yapping on to each other he sees a brown and cyan Spartan who was trying to convince to the amazingly curvy and slick Spartan who was listening on to her bickering comrade.

"I'm telling you the shot was at least five hundred meters! And it went right through his pupil!"

She snaps at the soldier "look kid you can't lay a shot with a piece of junk the UNSC uses, and the shot was most likely my kill!"

Adrian finally built the courage to clear his throat in which lead to the entire squad going silent and scanning him in curiosity.

"Looks like someone survived long enough to join the fourth gen." a large and muscular soldier finally replied.

"Shut it Jade!" replied a tough sounding woman said in an olive and blue armour resembling the ODSTs. She then turned towards the new soldier and extended her hand in a welcoming manner.

"Welcome to Crimson team"

"Happy to serve ma'am" replied Arian while briefly shaking her hand.

"I'm Dusk the leader, that's Jade the heavy slash ordnance expert, that's Vira our sniper and recon and lastly that's Trent our com and intelligence expert"

While Adrian scanned each of the soldiers, only to stare at Vira for a few split more seconds in which in returned he received a somewhat unnerving glare from her.

"Just relax and get yourself prepared we have around an hour tops until we board the pelican."

Adrian watched as Dusk goes back to her business of polishing her sidearm and he then proceeds to sit next Vira who looks from his feet back to his visor.

"I'm guessing you have a name?" she then gave off a small smile and then returned to staring back towards her sniper rifle's magazine while individually inserting bullets into them

He replies "Adrian… its Adrian…"

Before she can reply the awkward Spartan named Trent slid across the bench to sit next to Adrian in which it caused Adrian to bump into Vira who drops her bullets onto the floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" she replies to Adrian in frustration

He then quickly helped her pick up the bullets and tries his best to apologize.

"uhm… sorry about that." He then felt like to knock his own teeth out for sounding like a total idiot.

After staring intently at Vira while she resumed back to inserting her bullets into the Magazine again he heard the commander Palmer from the intercom nearby

"Saddle up Crimson, your leaving in five." In which it lead to Dusk to yelled at the team to do their last minute packing.

"Alright you heard her grab your shit and let's go!"

Trent quickly collected his assault rifle and magnum and followed Dusk while he accidently left his spare ammunition behind and then Jade finally lumbered to the hangar passing Adrian and Vira.

"Hurry up Adrian I don't have all day!"

"Alright, alright hang on."

Adrian then grabbed his Assault rifle and his M6J carbine pistol. The two then made their way to the pelicans

**Alright I'm not sure if this is enough but I tried at least, I'll make more soon if people like it or since I have a lot of ideas to follow. Right now I'm not sure if the main character should pursue a romantic path and if they should then how far I should have them go. So yeah just tell me what you think and review this story and all that Shaz just don't be a bad guy about it.**


End file.
